Wet 'n Wild
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: After a rather embarrassing photo of Gray is circulated around, the group decide to relax and enjoy a day at the new water park that has opened up in Magnolia. And by relax I mean Fairy Tail style relaxing.


Wet 'n Wild

_A/N: So I haven't published something in a while and I figured I'd do a quick Gruvia/Nalu fic on my incredibly shitty laptop to pass the time while my desktop gets fixed. It's not going to be as dirty as the title though so don't get your hopes up :P Lots of ships sailing/almost sailing here but don't let that put you off. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy..._

"No Gray, we aren't putting Happy down for the good of humanity!"

"Damn it Lucy why the hell not?! That cat was sent here from satan just to screw me over, so why not send him back to his master?"

"Aww c'mon Gray, I only took a few nudes of you when you were in the shower that time! And I only blackmailed you a little bit!"

"YOU BLACKMAILED ME FOR THREE MONTHS!" Gray roared and slammed his fist on the table. "WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!"

"Well Juvia didn't seen to mind them..." Erza added before bursting into laughter. It took all of Gray's self restraint not to hit her but that was probably for the best. She would own his ass any day if he even considered getting a cheap shot in.

"Master Gray...I didn't..." Right on queue Juvia turned bright red and fell face first on the floor, ready to beg forgiveness from her raging boyfriend.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT THOUGH! WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO GIVE EVERYONE ELSE THOSE PICTURES?!"

"Come on Gray; you're pretty much naked all the time around here anyways." Cana chipped in from the back of the guild hall, "It's nothing we haven't seen plenty of times."

"BUT THE REST OF FIORI HASN'T! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO CIRCULATE IT THAT FAR ANYWAYS?!"

Hearing his handiwork being admired, Laxus stood up and took a bow. "Well I heard Happy has some incriminating evidence of you and I decided to help spread the joy to everyone in the country." He straightened up before grinning. "I hope to god for Juvia's sake that it was a cold shower."

Juvia by now has simply reverted to being a puddle of shame on the floor while Gray had been stunned into silence. Everyone else in the guild made up for this lack of noise by kindly laughing their arses off at the now shamed ice mage. Luckily for him he was quickly put out of his misery by Natsu entering the guild.

"Guys guys! There's a new waterpark that's opened up right here in Magnolia! Can we go?! Please please please!"

"Shut the fuck up Natsu we're laughing at Gray." Laxus commanded before returning to his pointing and laughing. This continued for all of two minutes until Wendy, who had heard the request, went up to the lightening dragon slayer.

"Mr Laxus, can we go please?" For added effect she included her trademark puppy dog eyes that were impossible to deny.

"Ah god fine; everyone meet back here in twenty minutes with swim gear and we'll go to the damned water park." He ordered before slinking off to find his swimwear. Makarov on the other hand just sat on the counter of the bar with his mouth wide open.

"Hey wait! Since when did Laxus decide things around here?! I'm the guildmaster damn it!"

"Well he does take charge well." Mira commented before smiling sweetly at her guild master. "Are you going to disagree with him, because I wouldn't recommend it."

Just in case that wasn't incentive enough to follow his grandson, Gildarts added a nice 'gentle' pat on the back and a "Well I'm with him on this one." Sighing in defeat, Makarov retreated along with everyone bar Team Natsu to get their things.

"Oh boy this is going to be great!" Natsu cheered and hoisted both Lucy and Happy into the air. "We get to play with each other and get all wet!"

"Sounds like last night for you two." Erza laughed, winking at Gray and Juvia who by now had begun constructing nooses so that they could literally die of shame.

"Wait...what do you mean by that Erza?" Natsu asked puzzled before putting his two team mates down on the ground.

"Erm..." This flustered the red head who had totally forgotten how clueless Natsu was.

"Aye, what are you on about?" ...Happy too.

"Well...you see..." Erza had to think quickly here. There was no way in hell she was going to explain to Natsu what she meant, but there was also no way she was getting away without giving him an answer. Unless she could shit the blame to...

"Lucy will explain! Got to go get my stuff now bye!" She sprinted off, leaving the two shameful lovers, an evil cat, a clueless teenager and a now very red celestial wizard in her wake.

-After "the talk"-

"So is everyone here?" Mira asked, bikini strung over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Yes." Everyone replied unenthusiastically bar Wendy.

"Natsu, you seem a bit...sick. What's up?" Mira asked the now green fire eater.

"I know things...things that I wasn't supposed to know..." He then proceeded to break down into tears and hold onto Lucy, who at this moment was both embarassed and pleased by this.

"O...kay...Well what about you Gray? Seem better from before?" Gray had previously decided that killing himself before taking vengence would be a terrible idea, although now he was beginning to regret that decision. Mira, kind as always, looked for something encouraging to say. "Erm...I thought you looked...nice in that picture. Very...erm...manly?" Juvia at this moment had to be restrained from killing Mira by Lucy, and Gray tried to head back into the guild to find his noose. Unluckily for him Laxus blocked his path.

"Yeah no. If I'm doing this, you are too." Gray sighed in defeat and slunk to the back of the group. "Right, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's get...wait. Why are you carrying that Mira?"

"What do you mean?" Mira said puzzled and Laxus pointed to her bag. "That's my swimming costume in there."

"I know. Why are you bringing it?"

"...to swim in it?

"Once again, yeah no. Leave that here and go skinny dipping." This comment made most of the males present cheer in agreement.

"But I...people would see me naked!"

"No shit sherlock. Why the hell else do you think I'd ask?!"

Elfman at this point decided it was his duty to speak up to defend his sister's honur. "Now a man her would..." Laxus sent him a withering glare and he stopped in his tracks. "...a man knows when to fight and when to retreat." He slunk to the back of the group with Gray. Evergreen mysteriously joined him.

"Now now Laxus be nice!" Cana chided with her father right behind her. Had she been on her own the lightening mage would have told her where to put that comment, but with the fucker of worlds backing her he decided to let this one go for the sake of keeping his bones intact.

"Fine." He grumbled and threw his arms up in the air. "Fuck it. Let's just go then." And with that the group marched towards the new swimming place.

-One awkward walk later-

"I'll take a shitload of tickets for free because fuck you." Laxus said to the woman behind the desk before walking in a straight line towards the changing rooms. Through several walls. And the women's changing area. Gildarts followed.

"What he meant to say was we'll take tickets for everyone here." Mira sheepishly offered, producing a small fortune that she had taken from the 'guild building' budget. Making sure to include a large tip for whatever damage was caused, by this, she gathered the mountain of paper, distributed them out to everyone and then ran off to get changed.

"Lucy can I get changed with you? I don't want the images coming back!" Natsu moaned, earning him a glare from the other females present.

Lucy sighed. "No Natsu you'll have to tough it out."

"But I'll see Gray naked again!"

"Yeah and if you come with me, you'll see Juvia naked. Kind of a lose lose here."

Happy proceeded to throw up at this point and so was banned from the resort before even getting past the front desk. Natsu had a stronger stomach though and so was able to manage to reach the toilets before his projectile vomiting began.

"For god's sake we're not strippers!" Gray shouted angrily at his guild. Sadly this point wasn't backed up very well as he had already subconsciously stripped down to his boxers, forcing Juvia to subconsciously throw herself on him to shield his body from prying eyes. The ensuing awkward waddle to the nearby toilets with their clothes in hand only added to their humiliation.

"This is going great guys." Cana added sarcastically. "Now lets get changed so we can check this place out." The group did just that and after twenty minutes (Lucy took longer because she had to persuade Natsu to come out of the toilet with the promise of chocolate and cuddles) everyone was assembled at the enterance to the main area.

"Natsu Natsu! There's a huge slide over there that looks like a dragon!" Wendy squeaked and pointed to the towering building in the corner of the room. Mental images forgotten, he raced happily with the younger girl to the ride with Gajeel close behind them.

"Hey Lucy this thing fits two people in at a time! Come in with me!" Natsu called and Lucy reluctantly slunk over to meet her boyfriend. Well she made it look reluctant. Secretly she brimming with joy that he actually wanted to do things with her.

"Oi shrimp! You may as well come with me..." Gajeel called before realising a blushing Levi was already by his side.

"I guess I may as well ride this with you..." She muttered before winding her arm around him and proceeding up the slide.

"Um...Miss Mira, would you...?" Wendy started but was quickly silenced by Laxus.

"I'm coming too then." He declared and slung Wendy over his shoulder.

"Wait...its only a two persOOOOAAAAHHH!" Mira squealed as he went back and lifted her up too.

Laxus grinned. "I'd like to see them stop me."

-Lots of rides later-

"Master Gray...Juvia wants to..."

"Stop calling me that! I've told you I'm just Gray to you."

"...sorry Mast-...Gray." She shivered a little when she said his name without the title. "Juvia would like to ride that ride over there."

Not even looking up Gray sighed. "Christ Juvia you don't have to ask my permission for everything you know?!"

Juvia blushed at this. "But last night you said..."

"JUST GO RIDE THE DAMNED RIDE!" Juvia sprinted off like a startled rabbit, leaving Gray to huff in his chosen corner of the pool.

"Jeez Gray lighten up!" Cana scolded her friend. "So we saw a nude picture of you. Who cares?! You looked pretty good in it anyways. Hell if anything that probably did wonders for your reputation out there."

Gray would have hit her at this point but he remembered what Gildarts had done earlier to a poor bartender who accidentally spilled some beer on her bikini. "_I didn't even know legs could bend that way..._"

"I agree with Cana. What you did was most manly! Take pride in that." Elfman added, Evergreen hanging off his arm. Well she was until Laxus glanced in their direction, at which point she dived underwater and refused to surface until he looked away.

Gray sighed. "Ahh whatever. Maybe I over reacted a bit but still, its not cool to do that!" He glanced over to Juvia who was heading all alone to a couples ride. "...screw it I'll be back in a minute." He got out of the pool and jogged over to join his partner.

"Gray! What are you...?"

Scooping her up bridal style, he carried her, blushing the entire time, to the front of the queue and got on the ride. "You should've said you wanted to ride this one. It's couples only after all..."

Juvia neigh on exploded with happiness at that point, which was rather unfortunate as her spasms caused him to fall into the giant tube at the top and snag his swimming trunks and her bikini on the side, ripping them off. As they fell towards the bottom of the slide they realised that this was indeed the worst day of their lives.

"...at least it can't get any worse." Gray quipped just before they reached the bottom. After straightening up and removing the water from their eyes, the couple sadly found out how wrong they were.

"Behold; the shame of Fairy Tail!" Laxus proclaimed to a crowd of hundred that had gathered round at the bottom of the ride. God knows how he noticed their predicament or how he managed to get so many families there so quickly, but the two naked mages simply took it as a divine sign that the gods hated them.

"...oh god why..." Gray stuttered, completely frozen inplace. Juvia was fortunate enough to be able to transform into water and blend in with the water at the bottom, but Gray was left there posing for all to see. His situation was worsened when Gilarts and Cana came down the slide soon afterwards and crashed straight into him.

Laxus cleared his throat. "And so...the finale!" Gesturing to the now changed picture, the families gasped at the sexual sight before them. Somehow Gray had managed to work his way on top of Cana and was currently straddling his blushing friend. Once again, miracles had been used to set this up and Laxus was enjoying every moment of it. "A fight to the death between two great wizards!"

Before Gray could remove himself from the card mage, he was lifted up by the scruff of his neck by her incredibly pissed father. "Gildarts! I...this isn't..."

"Save it for your tombstone brat." He growled and with that the beating began.

-That night-

"I can't believe they banned the entire guild from that waterpark for life!" Makarov grumbled, annoyed at all the money he had to pay for his guild mentally scarring children.

"Yeah me either!" Laxus chuckled. "God it was worth it though. Especially when the kid at the front tried to gouge his eyes out. Priceless!"

"Well I thought it was a great day!" Natsu exclaimed, reclining in his seat and pulling his girlfriend closer. "Besides Gramps we already did all of the rides. Why would we need to go there ever again?!"

"Natsu's right; we'll just find a new place to go." Wendy chipped in before resting her head on his lap. This prompted Lucy to snuggle in to Natsu even more which was met with no resistance whatsoever.

"True..." Mira added. "But what about Gray and Juvia? Don't you think we were a little harsh on them today?"

"A bit I guess but Gray's a big boy now. He can handle it." Cana took another drink to further remove the memory of him straddling her from her mind.

"True. Plus I only bruised the kid. No broken bones. Didn't even need a cast." Gildarts sounded far too sad about those last two points, which probably had something to do with the fact that Cana had dragged him off before he had finished his job. "_Next time I'll just go straight for the legs..._"

"Ha ha man that was awesome!" Laxus broke into another wave of laughter. "I didn't think he could make sounds like that. Still good on you for taking that beating. Didn't think you had it in you to survive it." He raised a glass to the man who was currently immobalised on the floor of the guild hall.

"...owwwwwwww..." Was the reply he got. Everyone joined Laxus in laughing at this point. Well everyone except Juvia. She was busy stroking his broken body and kissing his head.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Romeo ran in. "Guys guys! There's a petting zoo near here that's just opened!"

The group all looked at each other and then down to Gray with evil glints in their eyes.

"...I fucking hate you guys..."

-End-

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I've been toying with this idea for ages but I never got round to actually finishing it until now. If anyone has any suggestions of other places to send this group then I'd love to hear them. Writing these characters is always fun for me. Anyways read, review and recommend some more stuff for me to do :)_


End file.
